


欣赏月圆（1）

by uqbarborger



Category: all大龙 - Fandom, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqbarborger/pseuds/uqbarborger





	欣赏月圆（1）

设定大多数无差，年龄有变  
蔡程昱和郑云龙是高中师兄弟，郑云龙比蔡程昱大五届  
蔡蔡歌剧界新星，电灯胆，暗恋郑云龙，痴恋  
阿云嘎是一线明星  
郑云龙只演音乐剧  
阿云嘎郑云龙大学同学  
王晰是阿云嘎和郑云龙的共同朋友，阿云嘎的上司，已婚  
龚子棋是演员拍戏四处飞，郑云龙的大学学弟，一直喜欢郑云龙，但是也不妨碍和别人恋爱  
超鹅是王晰的侄儿，和龚子棋是玩伴（各自意义上）

 

 

洗完澡的郑云龙躺在被窝里，把头靠在了两个叠在一起的羽绒枕头上，从发际到耳根之间一片绯红，他把手臂压在额头上，浴袍宽松的袖子里露出的半截手臂皮肤薄得透亮，似乎可以透视到内部和纤细透明的组织，嘴唇在昏暗的光线中也现出艳丽的红色。他嘴里似乎还哼唱着一首不知名的歌曲，他喝醉了。  
长长的睫毛，还有善于闪动的纤柔的眼睑在空气里晃动，他睁开湿润的眼睛，看向身边的蔡程昱，“蔡蔡啊，我今天给了两个女粉丝拥抱的事情，不要告诉你嘎子哥。”说完咯咯笑了一下，又安静了。  
蔡程昱今天排练加班，刚刚下班就接到了郑云龙的电话，让蔡程昱来接一下他。他很少见地和阿云嘎吵架，吵得很凶，内蒙人直接摔门回了北京，他拉不下面子去求和，只能出来喝闷酒。  
从下午开始喝，到蔡程昱去接他，没办法想象他喝了多少。  
“你要和嘎子哥分手了吗？”蔡程昱坐在床边，轻轻问道。  
“分手了，我们两个…”郑云龙的语气变得低沉，最后轻轻哽咽起来。  
“那我有机会吗？”蔡程昱问完就后悔了，郑云龙没有回答，闭起眼睛像是睡着了。蔡程昱替他掖了一下被子，起身准备离开。  
“蔡蔡。”蔡程昱听见了郑云龙的声音，停下脚步回到了床边，“今天晚上陪陪我好不好？”  
郑云龙伸出手拽住了蔡程昱的衬衣下摆，然后解开了蔡程昱衬衣最下面的扣子。  
“至少我们今天晚上可以在一起。”蔡程昱想。  
蔡程昱记不起来到底是什么时候喜欢上的郑云龙了，是他那次在路边为自己出头，还是邀请自己去看他音乐剧时的惊鸿一瞥。等他意识到的时候，郑云龙已经不是那个摸着他的头和他说不要哭的高中生了，他和阿云嘎在一起，笑起来像带花瓣的春风。  
蔡程昱在郑云龙身侧躺下，给了他一个吻。郑云龙闭着的眼睛攸然睁开，吓了蔡程昱一跳。郑云龙撑着自己的身体要起床，扒拉开被子，摇摇晃晃地站起来，然后就开始解浴袍的带子，却怎么都解不开，“蔡蔡，来帮我一下，我解不开。”郑云龙半带气声语气柔软，听起来就像是在撒娇。  
“哥你已经洗过澡啦，睡觉吧。”蔡程昱又把人按回床上。  
“那我不脱衣服怎么睡觉，你帮我解开。”郑云龙一边拉扯着带子，一边还想说点什么，蔡程昱伸手帮他解开了，但是蔡程昱没想到他里面一丝不挂。  
郑云龙看蔡程昱有点呆，把腰挺了挺，“大吧。”然后接着一串嘿嘿嘿的傻笑爬进了被窝里，侧过脸来看着蔡程昱，“你睡觉不脱衣服吗？”  
蔡程昱羞红了脸，也听话地一件一件脱着衣服，剩了一条四角内裤爬上床。  
郑云龙正过脸，看着天花板上那一丝窗帘缝隙透进来的光。“蔡蔡，我们做吧。”  
这句话像一支箭，蔡程昱最后的理智也牺牲了。他爬到郑云龙身上，开始亲吻郑云龙的脖颈。  
“我爱你，郑云龙。”  
郑云龙听见这含糊不清的话时，他用手臂环住了身前卖力舔弄的蔡程昱的头，没有回答，嘴里哼哼唧唧的气音让蔡程昱觉得浑身战栗。等到蔡程昱把硬挺火热的分身顶在他后头的时候，他才抓住了蔡程昱的腕子，“扩张一下，不然会痛的。”  
“我不要，我想要你记住我。说完蔡程昱就一下顶了进去，痛的郑云龙吸了一口冷气。  
“蔡程昱你是不是想搞死我？！”  
“哥，放松，很快就好了。”蔡程昱喘着粗气，全身都红起来。  
“啊…我他妈怎么放松…”郑云龙咬着牙，声音颤抖。  
蔡程昱双手抓着他的脚踝，轻轻地吻着他拱起的脚背和修长的脚趾。  
“郑云龙，我爱你，我从你和嘎子哥在一起的第三年我就爱上你了。你知不知道？”蔡程昱最后五个字一个字一个字往出蹦，分身一下一下往郑云龙身体里撞。  
郑云龙想说什么，但是都被堵在嗓子眼，变成了诱人的喘息声。  
“我想要你注意到我，不管是用什么方式。”在蔡程昱的猛烈撞击下，郑云龙的分身前端流出的淫水已经沾湿了他的小腹，他伸出手想要去抚慰一下，分身却被蔡程昱的手抢先握住了。他一恍神，以为是嘎子的手。阿云嘎的手和蔡程昱的手一样，都是弹钢琴的手，指腹有一层薄薄的茧，握住的时候，郑云龙觉得自己快要射了。不自觉轻轻唤了一句：“嘎子。”  
蔡程昱听到了，他看着郑云龙亮晶晶的眼睛，和滚动的喉结，俯下身在他的喉结咬了一下。然后附在他的耳边说，“郑云龙，我是蔡程昱。你看清楚，是谁在肏你！”  
郑云龙这才清醒了一点，看见了蔡程昱那双小狗一样湿漉漉的眼睛。“蔡蔡，对不起。”  
蔡程昱没有回应，反而更加埋头苦干，郑云龙只觉得体内那块酥麻的软肉被不停得顶弄，欲望已经像绳索一样把他缚住，他甚至觉得自己在淫靡的水声中听见了什么裂开的声音，是他的心还是蔡程昱的心，他不知道，他现在只知道自己即将陷入转瞬即逝的高潮中。伴随着蔡程昱一声低吼，伸手撸了一下郑云龙分身的前端，两个人同时进入了漩涡。  
蔡程昱抱着他，似乎还沉浸在高潮甜美的余韵。郑云龙看着天花板，接受了蔡程昱的吻。  
俩人后来又做了两次，到第次四的时候被被酒醒过来的郑云龙拒绝了。直到蔡程昱睡着了以后，他歪过头看了一眼身边熟睡的人，觉得自己已经被拦腰折断了  
第二天郑云龙是被渴醒的，他爬起来的时候蔡程昱已经不在了。他打开手机看见了蔡程昱的微信，说吃的在桌上，如果郑云龙还愿意见到他，晚上还来看他。  
郑云龙撩了一下头发，看着满床的狼藉，拍了张床的照片发给了蔡程昱，附文，晚上过来帮我洗床单和被褥。  
他走到卫生间里准备洗澡，镜子里的自己浑身上下满是吻痕，尤其是脖子和胸前。  
“biang的蔡程昱。”  
他洗完澡后手机又多了几条微信。一条是龚子棋发来说自己最近没工作常驻上海要不要聚一聚，一条是王晰发来问他和嘎子分手的事。  
他看着这满身的痕迹，觉得这三四天是不要想去不能穿高领的地方了。  
至于和阿云嘎分手的原因，他也说不清楚，他和阿云嘎异地熬了五年，各自出现在朋友的朋友圈，他曾经发誓要做和他最相衬的人，没想到到最后他们还是没有熬过北京到上海的距离。昨天吵架的原因大概是嘎子和他说自己要去一个新的节目，这次要去意大利。郑云龙也有耳闻，阿云嘎和一个女明星的通稿一度被发到了他眼前，就算他知道不是真的，他也很难心里不膈应。嘎子听到郑云龙的怀疑反问他和别人搂搂抱抱的时候有没有想过自己的感受。然后这场争吵就变得不可开交，所有异地的猜疑和委屈变成横亘在两人之间的鸿沟，太累了，不如一拍两散。  
郑云龙想到了大学的时候阿云嘎和他告白，那个时候的阿云嘎像一个小傻子，笨嘴拙舌的，先说了一句蒙语，然后看着郑云龙一脸疑惑的表情，才恍然大悟发现自己不小心说出了母语，才小心翼翼地用中文复述了一遍：“我爱你。”然后羞红了脸，春天午后的操场上草皮疯长，阿云嘎在日光下显得那么灿烂，远处的春风里，有一只风筝飞得又高又又远。  
那个时候郑云龙就决心要做阿云嘎这阵春风里最远最高的风筝，他在阿云嘎脸颊上亲了一下，在他耳边说：“我也爱你。”他没想到春风并不会一直吹，风筝飞得越高越容易断线，他最后，还没有足够和阿云嘎相衬，变成更好的人。  
他揉了揉眼睛，手背湿湿的，然后走出浴室，找了件高领毛衣穿上，这时门铃响了。  
他开门的时候，没想到会看见阿云嘎。


End file.
